


Gone Fishing

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, F/M, Infidelity, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Fishing is just a camouflage when adultery is part of your life.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Owen Harper





	Gone Fishing

Everyone knew that when Owen and Gwen spent their one vacation day _together_ , left a cheerful note at their respective desks saying 'heroes gone fishing' that fishing was a camouflage.  
  
Gwen _had_ made them fish before making love under the old bridge. They'd sat on the bank of the river without catching a single fish for three hours until a man walking along the bridge informed the heroes that there was no fish in that river.  
  
The next day they came to work bearing enough trout for everyone's lunch. Everybody knew it was an illusion, at least it was tasty.


End file.
